Talk:Pirate Militia
When did it say that they were criminals and could be eaten. I don't remember that from any of their scans. Metroidhunter32 01:48, 14 June 2008 (UTC) They only HAD one scan, and that's the one that said that. <_< Dazuro 22:21, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :ah I see I only read the basic scan not the permanant one. Metroidhunter32 20:02, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Merge The articles about the Pirate Militia and Pirates Troopers are too small. I am going to merge them and add a gallery to each. Hellkaiserryo12 19:21, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Merges should be discussed beforehand not after. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:24, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Amputation? Normally I'm opposed to unfounded speculation but comparing the Militia's model to that of a Trooper makes it fairly obvious at worst that the limbs of the Militia are mechanical and likely indicative of methods employed by the Pirates as incapacitation/punishment to 'criminals', also alluded to in the case of the Cargo Drone. SteveZombie 20:52, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Or perhaps the Space Pirates in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption are naturally worm or serpentine in construct and are wearing mechanical suites to provide bipedal features. The later versions could just have more complete, stronger armor as I’ve stated on another page. PorygonX 11:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, when I actually wrote that I wasn't aware that it was actually mentioned on the page. Still, that might not wholly render it a worthless note. If the limbs of the Trooper are indeed natural (and you're right, this much would have to have been explicitly stated in a canonical source, although their hands if nothing else do appear to be organic) then it does constitute a mention with regard to Pirate society or hierarchy. In fact, it does whether both have mechanical limbs or not. SteveZombie 13:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : The biomechanical nature of Pirate technology makes it hard to tell what, exactly, is organic and what isn't. When I first saw the Millitia, I just assumed that their legs were covered in a natural chitinous exoskeleton, perhaps with some sort of thin armor coating on top. The pictures I see on the site (which are bigger, and I'm not also preoccupied with trying to shoot) certianly look like their limbs are machanical.... but even then it could be some form of armor over emaciated organic limbs (although this is fairly improbable), or for that matter cybernetic replacements designed to make the millitia stronger, faster, et cetera just because those sorts of things would be useful to a soldier. I'd say that it would be best to leave off further speculation just because of the sheer number of plausible theories.--AdmiralSakai 15:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) About the latest added picture. From what I can tell, the picture shows a dead Pirate Trooper, not a dead Pirate Militia (it seems way to buff compared to the skinny Militia). Can someone confirm if the scan clearly say its a Militia anyways? If that's the case, then this little detail should be mentioned on the picture, something like '' though the body is identical to that of a standard Pirate Trooper, the scan explicitely states it is a Militia''. (Latinlingo 02:41, November 22, 2010 (UTC)) : This is correct, it's clearly a Pirate Trooper, and the image file is even named as such. And it says "a killed militia." Surely, "a dead militia," or "a deceased militia" would sound better (not that it is a militia). To summarise, I say it should be removed altogether. Oatesy03 19:51, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Bugs? ULF 41? Or something else? Don't you dare ULF it or I will pulverize you, tear your insides out, shave off every single hair everywhere on you, feed your organs to the dogs, eat your heart out, squeeze your eyeballs and then hang you at the corners of Wikitroid for all to spit upon. Good day sir. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Scritters? (Latinlingo 02:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC)) Wait...... what?--AdmiralSakai 12:32, November 22, 2010 (UTC) RoyboyX was asking me what bugs I was talking about in one of my recent changes to the article, and he believed it was ULF 41. Its actually Scritters that I was referring to. (Latinlingo 21:41, November 22, 2010 (UTC)) Hence why a pirate can get a case of the scritters. 23:50, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Trivia entry "These groups are stated to be composed of criminals, though all pirates are technically criminals. (Apparently Space Pirates have their own set of criminal laws even within the bounds of piracy, not unlike many organized crime groups in real life.) " This feels to be really stating the obvious here, and kinda redundant. But I dunno. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:39, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :They aren't a crime group anyway, they're a species. They simply have a different moral system to everyone else in the civilised galaxy or something. The comparison isn't very accurate. Yeah that is kind of stating the obvious. "These groups are stated to be composed of criminals, (under Pirate law)" or something similar would be better. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:06, August 31, 2012 (UTC)